


The cake is NOT a lie

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Worlds of Past, Present and Future [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Himuro is a caring boyfriend, Himuro makes the best sweets and cakes ever, Lots of it, M/M, i hope this counts as one, i wanted something short and cute, kuroko is a little shit and he knows it, now repeat after me, one has to if they want to court mukkun, the cake isn't a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi has a traumatic experience involving videogames, but Tatsuya, being the sweet boyfriend he is, smoothly makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cake is NOT a lie

Himuro Tatsuya never expected that playing video games could end up stopping without notice, leaving for the kitchen in an attempt to console a certain purple haired teammate, by preparing a cake for him, no less.

It all started an hour or so ago, when Atsushi had knocked on his door, and he invited the taller boy in, for their planned night of videogames.

"What are you playing, Muro-chin?" the giant had asked, and he proved to be foolish enough to answer.

"Portal, do you know it, Atsushi?"

The taller teenager's face seemed to get two shades paler. "Kuro-chin had suggested the game when we were in Teiko."

"Did you enjoy playing it?"

No response.

"Atsushi? Are you alright?"

"The cake."

Tatsuya was genuinely confused. "Eh? What cake."

"The cake!" Murasakibara yelled, trying to fight back tears.

The shorter seemed to understand what he meant.

_The cake is a lie, huh._

Without a second thought, he dragged his guest to the kitchen.

"Muro-chin... What are we doing here?"

Himuro didn't reply, instead started his work. Sure, he couldn't rival Kagami when it came to cooking, but baking, well, it was something he was good at, which proved useful when situations like these arose.

"Are you making a cake? For me?"

"Well, this is real life. And you should know that, around here, the cake is _definitely_ not a lie."


End file.
